Upright vacuum cleaners employing cyclone separators are well known. Some cyclone separators use frusto-conical-shaped separators and others use high-speed rotational motion of the air/dirt to separate the dirt by centrifugal force. Typically, working air enters and exits at an upper portion of the cyclone separator as the bottom portion of the cyclone separator is used to collect debris. Before exiting the cyclone separator, the working air may flow through an exhaust grill. The exhaust grill can have perforations or holes through which air may pass, or may have vanes or louvers defining openings through which air may pass.